The instant invention relates to eating bowls and more particularly to a bowl which prevents liquids from spilling or sloshing out of the bowl when the bowl is abruptly moved about.
It is well known that young children, for example children under the age of 4, do not have a well developed sense of hand-eye coordination. Consequently, young children tend to spill foods and liquids from their bowls and cups when they eat or drink. The lack of hand-eye coordination is particularly noticeable when children eat cereal and milk out of a bowl, because they almost always spill the milk and the cereal over the sides of the bowl while eating.
The instant invention provides a novel bowl which prevents liquids from spilling or sloshing out of the bowl when the bowl is abruptly moved. Briefly, the bowl comprises a larger diameter outer bowl, a smaller diameter inner bowl which is releasably mounted inside the outer bowl, and an annular cover which is received around the top of the outer bowl. The inner bowl is operative for receiving food, such as milk and cereal, and the central opening of the annular cover allows the user to remove the food from the inner bowl. If the bowl is abruptly moved during use so as to cause the liquid in the inner bowl to rise up and spill over the edge of the inner bowl, the liquid is deflected by the annular cover into the surrounding outer bowl. Accordingly, any liquid which spills or sloshes over the sides of the inner bowl is captured by the outer bowl without spilling onto the supporting surface or onto the user of the bowl. The spill-resistant bowl further includes a second cover which is received over the opening in the annular cover so that an unused portion of food may be stored in the bowl for later use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an eating bowl which prevents liquids from spilling out of the bowl when the bowl is abruptly moved about.
It is another object to provide a spill-resistant bowl comprising an inner bowl which is releasably mounted inside a larger diameter outer bowl.
It is yet another object to provide a spill-resistant bowl having an annular cover which deflects moving liquids into a surrounding outer bowl.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.